¿Que es un Nargle?
by Talhos
Summary: Pequeño One shot continuacion de "si fuera tu". Harry por fin hace la pregunta ¿que es un nargle?


Antes de nada quiero pedir perdon a todos aquellos que siguen mi otra historia "what if" por el retraso que ha sufrido el capitulo 7. El trabajo que he encontrado esta matando mi creatividad, por suerte a finales de este mes acabo asi que para entonces supongo que la historia recobrara su periodicidad.

Bueno como pequeña compensacion (y para olvidarme un poco de los malos rollos del curro) he hecho este pequeño one shot que espero que os guste.

Los personajes y todo lo demas pertenece a JK Rowlig y no saco dinero con esto y bla bla bla... Esta historia es una especie de continuacion a "si fuera tu" y se hace una pequeña mencion a lo acontecido en ella asi que si todavia no la habeis leido ¿a que esperais?

Debido a unos pequeños problemas al editar los dialogos estan marcados con comillas (Ej. "dialogo") en vez de los tipicos guiones, espero que esto no resulte ningun problema a la hora de leer.

Dicho esto a lo importante: la historia, y si sois tan amables de dejarme un review os lo agradecere eternamente.

* * *

Los terrenos de Hogwarts ofrecian una excelente estampa navideña tan solo maculada por las dos figuras extremadamente abrigadas que se abrian camino entre la nieve en direccion al bosque prohibido. Muchos estudiantes se habían quedado a pasar las navidades en Hogwarts ya que, con una guerra en ciernes la mayoría de los padres habían decidido que sus hijos estarian mas seguros en Hogwarts. A pesar de ello y de que el tiempo animaba a salir a jugar con la nieve, el frio reinante y la epidemia de resfriados (y por consiguiente el sabor y efectos secundarios del remedio contra el resfriado de Madam Pomfrey) hacia que la gran mayoria se lo pensase dos veces antes de dedicarse a tales actividades. Pero ni eso ni la intempestiva hora que era (apenas había amanecido hacia media hora) iba a ser suficiente para frenar a Luna Lovegood. 

"¿Luna que estamos buscando esta vez?" Dijo Harry Potter que se esforzaba en seguir el paso de la joven Ravenclaw.

Casi desde el comienzo del curso era comun ver a Harry y a Luna juntos, dando largos paseos o simplemente sentados a la orilla del lago. Harry había vuelto a ser considerado un heroe tras lo acontecido en el departamento de misterios y la rectificación del ministerio a cerca del regreso de Voldemort, con lo cual los rumores a cerca del por que pasaba tanto tiempo con la alumna mas excéntrica de todo Hogwarts no se hicieron esperar. Había rumores de todo tipo, pero a ninguno de los dos implicados parecia afectarles lo mas minimo. Tan solo había otra persona que conocia la verdad, pero Ginny Weasley había jurado no contarle a nadie lo ocurrido a mediados de septiembre. Ron y Hermione tampoco sabian la razon, pero les importaba poco ya que al parecer la compañía de Luna le había hecho bien a Harry, sacandolo de la depresion en la que estaba desde la muerte de Sirius.

"Anoche no nevó asi que es posible que encontremos algunas huellas de Dandalus blanco en el borde del bosque" La respuesta sonó amortiguada por la gruesa bufanda azul que vestia Luna, de hecho entre el gorro la bufanda y las orejeras lo unico visible de la cara de la chica eran sus ojos grises y parte de sus mejillas sonrojadas ligeramente por el frio.

Por un momento a Harry se le paso por la cabeza que si buscase en un diccionario la definición de 'adorable' encontraría la imagen que tenía delante en esos momentos. Rapidamente se apresuró a desechar esa idea. Desde hacia un tiempo le asaltaban ese tipo de pensamientos, pero no hacia mas que repetirse que Luna solo era una amiga. Una amiga demasiado importante para él como para arriesgarse a perderla. Casi había pasado un año pero aun estaba cercano en su mente el fracaso sentimental que suspuso su 'relacion' con Cho.

"Harry ¿estas bien?" Dijo Luna viendo que el chico se había parado de repente perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Ehhh... oh si, si no pasa nada ¿Cómo decias que eran esas huellas?" Respondió Harry en un intento obvio por cambiar de tema.

"Bueno, son parecidas a las de un Demiguise, pero es mas pequeñas mas o menos del tamaño de las de los Nargles" Respondió Luna siguendole la corriente. Esa era otra cosa que le gustaba de la chica, jamas le presionaba para hablar de algo que él no quisiese hablar. Aun asi Luna tenia la extraña habilidad de hacer que él se sincerase con ella, había sido confidente de Harry en algunos temas que ni siquiera Ron o Hermione conocian.

"¿Nargles?" A Harry le parecia haber oido ese nombre antes, pero no era capaz de recordar donde.

"Si, son espiritus de los bosques de aproximadamente un palmo de altura, antiguamente cuando había grandes bosques por todos sitios había nargles por todas partes, pero ahora son casi impsibles de encontrar. El año pasado en el especial de Navidad del Quibbler se les dedicó las paginas centrales, fue un articulo muy interesante..." Respondió Luna tan emocionada como siempre que hablaba de la publicación que dirigia su padre o acerca de alguna extraña criatura.

"Luna... si miden un palmo de altura ¿Cómo pueden infestar un racimo de muerdago?" Interrumpio Harry recordando cuando y donde había oido hablar de esa criatura.

"Oh... ¿Todavía te acuerdas?" Dijo Luna con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. En el tiempo que habían pasado juntos Harry había aprendido a interpretar el comportamiento de Luna. Cuando algo la incomodaba demasiado simplemente desconectaba del mundo, llebava haciendolo tanto tiempo que a veces incluso lo hacia inconscientemente, como ahora.

"No importa Luna... solo era curiosidad" Se apresuró a decir Harry, lo ultimo que queria era contrariar a Luna despues de lo que ella llevaba haciendo estos meses por él.

"Veras, el año pasado cuando nos encontramos en la sala del requerimiento me pareció que estabas un poco decaido" Comenzó a decir Luna "asi que cuando vi el muerdago y que estabamos solos pense que un beso, aunque fuese mío, te animaría un poco... nada serio solo un beso en la mejilla... Asi que cuando reaccionaste de aquella manera dije lo primero que me vino a la cabeza" Era obvio que Luna estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por explicarse "Pero eso ya da igual, por lo que tengo entendido despues de la reunión fue Chang quien te besó... Oh sera mejor que sigamos o no llegaremos a desayunar" Luna cambió de tema rápidamente y se puso a andar tan deprisa que realmente no parecia que hubiese una capa de nieve que llegaba hasta la rodilla.

"Luna espera..." Dijo Harry haciendo un esfuerzo por alcanzarla. "Luna, por favor espera" Finalmente la alcanzó y la retuvo poniéndole una mano en el hombro con firmeza pero sin forzarla "Luna, lo siento, no era mi intencion herir tus sentimientos solo es que entonces..."

"En serio Harry no importa" respondió Luna dandose la vuelta para encararse con Harry. A pesar de sus palabras sus ojos reflejaban tristeza. "ademas ya deberia estar acostumbrada..."

"No veo muerdago por aquí pero me da igual" Dijo Harry mientras deslizaba suavemente la bufanda de Luna para dejar al descubierto la cara de la chica, tras lo cual se inclinó un poco y besó a la estupefacta chica en la mejilla "Me ha parecido que esta vez eras tú quien lo necesitaba" Dijo Harry en respuesta a la atonita mirada que Luna le dirigia. "Como iba diciendo antes, entonces no te conocia ni la mitad de lo que te conozco ahora. Ahora mismo preferiria un beso tuyo, aunque solo sea en la mejilla, en publico o estando a solas, al de cualquier otra chica"

"Harry yo..." empezó a decir Luna que se había sonrojado visiblemente ante la súbita muestra de afecto del chico. Harry por su parte estaba igual de azorado ya que en su esfuerzo por reconfortar a Luna no había pensado en lo que estaba diciendo hasta que las palabras salieron de su boca. "gracias" dijo Luna rodeando con sus brazos.

"No tienes por que darmelas" Le susurro Harry al oido mientras el también la abrazaba.

"No me importaria estar asi toda la mañana, pero creo que deberiamos ir a buscar esas huellas antes de que nos quedemos sin desayuno" dijo Harry tras un rato de estar devolviendole el abrazo a la chica.

"El Dandalus puede esperar" respondió Luna separandose un poco de Harry "vamos al castillo"

"Esta bien" respondió Harry mientras Luna tiraba ligeramente de él hacia el castillo "pero encontrar esas huellas parecia muy importante para ti"

"Tengo algo mas importante que hacer" respondió Luna que parecia que no iba a soltar el brazo de Harry por nada del mundo. Viendo la mirada interrogativa de Harry añadió "Tengo que encontrar un poco de muerdago, hace un año que te debo un beso"

Fin


End file.
